


Everyone's observations regarding Nick

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: For those who know and love Nick Burkhardt, it's difficult to remember that he is a deadly being. Here's why...





	Everyone's observations regarding Nick

There were times, when it was really very easy, to forget that Nick Burkhardt came from a long line of powerful and deadly beings. That some of his ancestors were the knights templar.

That his entire bloodline was the stuff that gave monsters nightmares.

Not that anyone could be blamed.

Monroe could easily be excused for forgetting his friend was a deadly predator, when he came stomping through his and Rosalee's house and raiding the kitchen, all with a shit eating grin on his face.

Hank could easily be forgiven for forgetting when Nick was playing practical jokes, like hiding a toy rat in the box of pizza the younger detective had seemed so kind to get for the two of them, only to be a little shit and give his partner a heart attack. Knowing good hell and well he doesn't like rats.

Wu could easily be forgiven when Nick got forgetful and ask for a document that was already on his desk, then look like a confused puppy and roll his eyes when the sergeant pulled said document out from under a pile of folders.

Rosalee could easily be forgiven for forgetting when the whole group would show up at her and Monroe's house,( Since the triplets were born, it just made sense to go to the wesen couple's home.) With there sometimes being a shortage of seats, Nick had taken on this habit of pulling Adalind onto his lap, holding her, occasionally playing with her hair, while having a conversation about one issue or another with the rest of the group. Adalind smiling brightly the entire time.

Adalind could easily be forgiven for forgetting when she saw Nick blow raspberries on their son's belly or when he would sit at the kitchen table with Diana and draw.

Even Trubel could be forgiven for forgetting when Nick was the only person she ever felt comfortable enough to cry in front of. Or the time he had brought home a huge box of doughnuts, after being told by Adalind that she would be having dinner with a girlfriend of her's that needed to have some girl talk, only for the supposed fearsome grimm to look sheepish when the love of his life came home an hour earlier than expected and found him, Trubel, Diana, and even Kelly with chocolate frosting all over their faces. He really hadn't looked like a deadly hunter when he proceeded to chase a squealing Adalind, in order to pepper her face in chocolate covered kisses. Effortlessly erasing her irritation at her family eating junk food instead of a healthy meal.

No, no one could be blamed for forgetting their beloved friend, lover or father was a powerful warrior. From a long line of powerful warriors.

Then something would happen. An innocent person was hurt. Someone Nick loved was attacked. Then the being that was the stuff of wesen nightmares would emerge.


End file.
